TwinkleTwinkle Little Star
by CMYoung137
Summary: Siapa yang tidak tahu lagu ini? Twinkle-twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are? Lagu inilah yang seolah-olah menjadi benang merah antara Kyuhyun & Sungmin. Yang menjadi saksi atas perjalanan mereka berdua. KyuMin couple. GS. Wanna read? Don't like? Don't read


_FanFic/KyuMin:Kyuhyun&Sungmin/Twinkle-twinkle Little Star/Genderswitch/oneshoot_

Tittle : Twinkle-twinkle Little Star

Cast : KyuMin and others

Ratting : K+ - T

Genre : Romance, Drama

Summary : _'Twinkle twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are?. Up above the world so high, Like a diamond inthe sky. Twinkle-twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are?'_ dan lagu inilah yang seolah-olah mengikat mereka dalam satu benang merah.

Disclaimer : all cast belong to God, their parents, and all people who love them. This story is MINE! And, if KyuMin is mine i'll bring them to marry. XD

Author : CMYoung137

And this is it.

Cho MinYoung present a KyuMin (Kyuhyun & Sungmin) fanfic.

Hope you like it. Don't like? Don't read. Gomawo. *bow*

"Kyuhyun," "_Ne_ Minimi?" dua orang ini sedang tiduran di halaman belakang rumah mereka sembari memandang langit. "Kau ingat tidak, pertama kali kita bertemu?" lelaki yang dipanggil Kyuhyun pun tersenyum lalu menggenggam tangan istrinya "Ah, tentu saja aku ingat Sungmin-ah," mereka berdua tersenyum mengingatnya.

_Flashback_

Lagu anak anak berjudul _Twinkle Twinkle Little Star_ mengalun indah dari mulut Sungmin kecil. Ia bermain ayunan di taman dekat rumahnya, tiba tiba suara seorang menginterupsi nyanyiannya Ini masih siang, kenapa kau bernyanyi _twinkle twinkle star?" _Sungmin menoleh ke sumber suara, yang ternyata bocah laki laki seumur dengannya. Dia sedang asik duduk di ayunan sebelah sambil memainkan PSP nya. "Ini memang siang, tapi aku sangat suka bintang, jadi aku ingin bernyanyi itu." "Aku juga suka lagu itu, umma yang mengajarinya. Tapi..ini siang, lagu itu lagu tidurku." "Kau selalu dinyanyikan?" "Hmm." jawabnya masih fokus pada PSP "Ah! Yah yah! Kalah..." Sungmin tertawa melihat wajah masam anak lelaki di sampingnya "Kenapa tertawa?" tanya anak lelaki itu sambil memasukkan PSP ke saku jaketnya "Haha kau lucu," "Mwo? Apanya yg lucu? Ah, kau siapa?" ", Lee Sungmin _imnida_," "Sungmin ya? Namaku Kyuhyun, Cho Kyuhyun." ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengulurkan tangan pada Sungmin yang disambut baik dengan jabat tangan erat Sungmin. "Sungmin kau sekolah dimana?" "Aku di Sapphire Elementary School, kau?" "Rencananya aku akan pindah kesitu," "_Jongmal_? Kau pindahan?" "Hmm. Sebelumnya aku tinggal di China." "Oh..rumahmu dimana Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun menunjuk sebuah rumah bercat hijau lembut di seberang taman "_Jongmal_? Rumahku yang itu loh Kyu," Sungmin menunjuk rumah bercat coklat di samping rumah Kyuhyun "Wah! Kalau begitu aku tak perlu khawatir sendirian nanti. Sungmin akan menemaniku kan disekolah?" "Pasti!" Kita juga bisa bermain bersama tiap hari Sungmin-ah!" mereka tersenyum, lalu Sungmin berkata "Kau benar Kyu, yeay! Kita teman kan?" "Tentu saja!" dan mereka menyenandungkan lagu itu –Twinkle-twinkle Star- dengan baik.

_End of Flashback_

"Haha itu pertemuan yang baik." gumam Sungmin "Tentu saja, kau terlihat kesepian saat itu Min," Kyuhyun terkekeh "Kau bocah tengil yang menginterupsi nyanyianku," "Ahaha benar, kau kesepian jadi aku ganggu saja." "Ish. Kau ini," Sungmin menendang kaki Kyuhyun pelan. "Lalu, apa Mini ingat pertama kali kita kencan?" Kyuhyun menoel hidung Sungmin "Kyuhyun aigoo," Mereka berdua pun kembali mengingatnya.

_Flashback_

(kelas 3 smp)

_'Twinkle twinkle little star, how i wonder..._' Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya mencari sumber suara. Suara anak kecil yg sepertinya sedang ikut lomba bernyanyi. Saat ini ia memang ada di pameran seni. Sungmin mulai berlari ke arah sumber suara.

Sedangkan di tempat lain, Kyuhyun juga berlari setelah mendengar lagu twinkle-twinkle little star mengalun di pusat pameran. Kyuhyun berhenti sejenak lalu kembali berlari untuk sampai di acara lomba menyanyi anak anak di pusat pameran. Ia berlari dan... 'bruk!' "Aaaah!" ia menabrak seorang perempuan di depannya yang sedang berhenti mengambil nafas -kelihatannya- "Aigoo, kau ini kalau la-ri..." perempuan itu memicingkan mata melihat Kyuhyun sedang mengaduh kesakitan "Kyuhyun?" Kyuhyun segera menatap perempuan yang ia tabrak dan...bingo! "Sungmin! Ternyata kau yang kutabrak," "Ish, kau ini. Ayo bangun." Sungmin yang sudah bangkit mengulurkan tangannya pada Kyuhyun. "_Gomawo_," kata Kyuhyun setelah berhasil bangun "Kau kenapa lari Kyu?" "Ah?aku..aku..kau sendiri? Kau terlihat buruk," Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin dari atas sampai bawah "Aku tadi berlari ke sini karena mendengar lagu _twinkle twinkle little star_. Lalu kau?" "Yaaaa aku juga, hehe. Ah ayo min!" Kyuhyun menarik tangan Sungmin menuju depan panggung dan menikmati nyanyian anak kecil tersebut. "Kau disini dengan siapa Min?" "Aku?" Sungmin tampak berfikir "_Omona_! Aku tadi dengan Hyukjae! Ta-tapi...aku berlari kesini. Ya Tuhan," "Ahaha biarlah Min, aku juga tadi dengan Donghae tapi...ya sepertimu, aku berlari kesini." mereka berdua meringis memikirkan mungkin besok mereka akan dibunuh oleh Hyukjae dan Donghae. "Biar saja lah Min, karna sudah terlanjur bertemu, kita pergi berdua saja ne?" "Haaah~ baiklah," "Ah! Kita anggap saja ini kencan. Bagaimana?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin antusias, namun Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan ekspresi terkejut "Ma-mana bis..bisa..begi-tu..?" kata Sungmin tergagap "Tentu saja bisa!" Kyuhyun tersenyum lebar, dan Sungmin? Ia sedang berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merahnya.

_End of Flashback_

"Hahaha kau lucu Minimi, haha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras mengingat wajah Sungmin yang merah padam saat itu. "Kyuhyun! Katakan..katakan padaku aku tidak_ blushing_ kan?" "Tidak Mini, kau tak _blushing_. Tapi..sangat _blushing_ hahaha." Kyuhyun tertawa keras sedangkan Sungmin? Ia lagi-lagi menyembunyikan wajah malunya "Itu memalukan," cicit Sungmin menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya "Tidak, kau sangat manis Min, hehe." Kyuhyun memeluk Sungmin yang hanya ditatap sinis oleh Sungmin.

"Lalu apalagi yang kau ingat Min?" "Tentu aku ingat semua, daya ingatku itu sangat baik kau tau?" Kyuhyun memicingkan mata menatap istrinya "_Jongmal_? Coba sebutkan apa lagi?" sungmin nampak berfikir "Aku sangat ingat saat kau..." sungmin menggantung kalimatnya "Saat aku apa hayo?" "Kyu, jangan menggodaku!" "Aku? Aku tidak menggodamu_ jagiya_~ haha." "Aku..ingat saat kau menyatakan perasaan." Kyuhyun tersenyum senang.

_Flashback_

(kelas 2 SHS)

Drrrt Drrrt... Sungmin merogoh saku jaketnya 'Gyu-bong calling'

"Yeoboseyo,"

"Yeoboseyo Min, aaa..eum, kau sudah pulang les?"

"Aku baru mau pulang Kyu. Wae?"

"Eum..kita pulang bersama ne?"

"Kau tidak bawa mobil?"

Kyuhyun menggeleng namun dia sadar Sungmin tak akan melihat gelengannya

"_Aniyo_, kau di gedung D kan?"

"Iya, kau?"

"Di gedung B, aku kesana sekarang Min."

Tuuut... "Eh?dimatikan," gumam Sungmin. Ia mendudukkan diri di kursi menunggu Kyuhyun. Di lain sisi, Kyuhyun sedang berlari ke arah lift "Ya! Jangan ditutup dulu jangaaan!" karena mendengar teriakan Kyuhyun orang yang tadinya akan menutup pintu lift mengurungkan niatnya "Haaah _gomawo_," ucap Kyuhyun setelah berhasil memasuki lift. 'tring' Sungmin cepat menoleh ke arah lift dan benar saja ada sesosok Kyuhyun yang keluar dari lift itu 'cepat sekali,' batin Sungmin. "Yoo! Minimi!" "_Mwoya_? Cepat ayo Kyu! Sudah jam 4 sore," Kyuhyun segera berlari menghampiri Sungmin "_Kkaja_." katanya sambil menarik tangan Sungmin.

Sepanjang jalan, mereka hanya diam, suasana canggung begitu saja. Hanya sesekali mereka membahas tentang ujian, itu pun sesekali.

"Min," panggil Kyuhyun "_Wae_ Kyu?" "Selama ini aku tak pernah dengar kau menyukai seseorang?" "Eum? _Jongmal_? Ah, aku juga tidak pernah mendengarmu menyukai seorang," Deg! Raut wajah Kyuhyun menegang sedetik "Yaaah aku..tidak ingin mengumbarnya Min, itu saja." "Jadi..kau sedang menyukai seseorang?" "Iya!" jawab Kyuhyun senang "Oh begitu," sontak Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya, dadanya sesak, ia mencoba menarik nafas panjang "Sebenarnya aku menyukainya sejak lama," ucapan Kyuhyun membuat Sungmin menatapnya kembali "Tapi..aku tak berani mengatakannya," Sungmin hanya terus mendengarkan "Aku takut ia menolak, parahnya malah membenciku. Haaah~ tapi, semakin kutahan, aku malah semakin tak tahan," Kyuhyun menarik nafas sejenak.

"Kenapa kau tak mendekatinya Kyu?" "Aku sudah sangat dekat dengannya Min, sejak lama."

Deg!

"Ta-tapi...aku tidak pernah melihatmu dekat dengan wanita manapun." "Kau...tidak menyadarinya?" "Tidak Kyu," "Tidak tau aku dekat dengan siapa?" "Tidak Kyu," "Kau tak sadar aku dekat denganmu?" "Tidak Kyu-eh?" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun.

Mereka sontak menghentikan langkah. "Mak-maksudmu Kyu?" Kyuhyun tersenyum "Akhirnya aku akan mengatakannya," jawab Kyuhyun "Memang siapa lagi wanita yang dekat denganku?" Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum melihat wajah terkejut Sungmin, ia menjajarkan wajahnya dengan wajah Sungmin. "_Lee Sungmin... Saranghae. Jongmal saranghae_." ia menegakkan kembali tubuhnya "Haaah aku lega sekali," ia kembali menatap Sungmin intens. Kyuhyun sangat khawatir tak ada perubahan raut wajah Sungmin "Min-" 'bruk!' kata2nya terinterupsi karena Sungmin kini memeluknya "Min-" "katakan lagi Kyu?" "_Saranghae Lee Sungmin_, sangat mencintaimu." "_Na-Nado! Nado saranghae_," Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya ia kemudian tertawa senang sambil mengeratkan pelukan mereka "Min, _gomawo_ Min _gomawo_! Haha," Sungmin tersenyum sambil mengangguk.

Sedang asik dalam acara pelukan, suara ringtone hp Kyuhyun membuat mereka melepas pelukan _'twinkle twinkle little star how i wonder what you are_...' "_Umma_?ah biarlah." dengan santainya Kyuhyun memasukkan kembali handphonennya ke saku.

Ia menatap Sungmin yang kini melihatnya dgn memicingkan mata "_Waeyo_ Min?" "Sepertinyaaa...ringtone mu.." "Tepat! Itu aku rekam saat kau sedang berkaraoke lagu ini, eum..sudah sangat lama. Hebat kan aku? masih kusimpan." "Cho Kyuhyun kenapa masih kau simpan?" Kyuhyun tertawa "Memang tidak boleh? Ini suara_ yeojachingu_ku sendiri," "A-aku...suaraku cempreng sekali saat itu, uh." Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya pada wajah Sungmin "Cempreng begitu asal keluar dari bibirmu, aku tak masalah." katanya sambil mengelus pipi Sungmin 'blush!' wajah Sungmin memerah entah karena apa. "Haha wajahmu memerah chagiya!" Kyuhyun tertawa keras "Kyu! Sini kau! Akan kubunuh!" "Hahaha mwo? Hyaaaa!" Kyuhyun berlari saat Sungmin mengacungkan botol minuman padanya "Sini kau Cho Kyuhyun!" dan akhirnya mereka kejar kejaran sampai di blok rumah mereka.

_End of flashback_

"Uh, apa apaan itu?" kata Sungmin sembari mempoutkan bibirnya. "Eum, tapi Min, kau benar –benar tak sadar apa?" "Sadar apa?" tanya Sungmin balik, "Ya ampun Cho Sungmin! Setauku kau itu cukup pintar," "Aish apa sih Kyu?" "Maksudku, kau benar-benar tak sadar aku menyukaimu ya?" Sungmin terdiam sejenak lalu menatap mata suaminya. "Bukan, bukan begitu Kyu," "Lantas?" "Aku hanya...tidak ingin terlalu GR saja. Ah, kau juga!" "Apa?" "Kau tak sadar aku menyukaimu." "Aku sadar kok." Ucap Kyuhyun sambil tersenyum pada istrinya. Seketika Sungmin melebarkan bola matanya, dan membuatnya terlihat makin imut "A-A-Apa? Tidak mungkin kau sadar." "Sungguh." Kyuhyun menghela nafas "Kau pikir, kenapa aku berani menembakmu? Karena aku tau kau menyukaiku." "Ya! Kau ini percaya diri sekali Cho Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tertawa "Memang iya, matamu itu mudah dibaca. Lagipula...masa' iya kau menolak seorang Choi Siwon saat itu? Jelas-jelas dia itu keren, _namja_ paling keren di seluruh sekolahan. Kau menolak kencan dengannya hanya karena kau ingin menemaniku ke toko game, padahal Siwon yang terlebih dulu mengajakmu 'kan?"

Sungmin diam berfikir 'bagaimana _namja_ ini tau tentang itu?'

"Kau tak usah heran bagaimana aku tau. Siwon yang bercerita padaku." Kyuhyun terkekeh. Sedangkan Sungmin lagi-lagi diam dan membatin 'dia tau apa yang aku pikirkan ya?"

"Karena kau istriku, aku tau apa yang kau pikirkan." '?' dan lagi-lagi Sungmin membatu dibuatnya.

"Ayo kita _flashback_ lagi." Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Sungmin yang masih berfikir errrr keras. "Ayolah Minimi~ jangan dipikirkan," "Ah, oke oke." "Lalu Min, apa kau ingat pertama kali kita bertengkar?" Sungmin mengernyitkan dahinya lalu tertawa kencang "Hahaha Kyu! Itu...hal yang sangat konyol kau tau?" "Itu cukup memalukan untukku." Jawab Kyuhyun sambil pura-pura memasang muka sedih.

_Flashback_

(kelas 2 SHS naik ke kelas 3)

Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun kini tengah berlari dengan nafas tersengal-sengal –untuk Kyuhyun-. Kenapa bisa? Lihatlah di belakang mereka terdapat anjing Buldog besar yang mengejar mereka. Mereka terus berlari sampai akhirnya menemukan tempat yang menurut mereka aman. "Sini Kyu!" Sungmin menarik tangan Kyuhyun ke semak-semak lalu berjongkok di sana. Sayup-sayup terdengar alunan lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ dari rumah di seberang semak-semak itu. Mereka diam-diam mengikuti alunan lagu itu dalam hati.

Kyuhyun maupun Sungmin sama-sama diam hingga saat si anjing sudah pergi, Kyuhyun bangkit dan segera membuka suara "Ya! Ini semua gara-gara kau!" Sungmin yang merasa di bentak kaget dan berdiri di hadapan Kyuhyun. "_Wae_? Kau menyalahkanku?" "Cih! Kalau kau tak melempar kaset ini ke halaman rumah itu lalu memaksa untuk mengambilnya, kita tidak akan begini!" "Tapi Kyu, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau ada anjing penjaga di situ! Dan kau bilang 'aku tidak apa-apa, hanya anjing saja 'kan?' aku juga sudah memaksamu untuk tidak ikut."

Kyuhyun terlihat diam sejenak "Hah! Hanya demi kaset ini?" Kyuhyun merebut kaset itu dari tangan Sungmin lalu melemparnya ke tanah "Kyuhyun!" Sungmin mengambilnya lalu bangkit kembali "Kau ini kenapa? Kau tau sendiri ini kaset sangat berharga untuk kita! Ini kaset rekaman pertama kita saat natal 7 tahun lalu. Kau kenapa begini?" "Hah? Berharga? Ini hampir membuatku pingsan! Kau tau juga aku itu tidak boleh kelelahan 'kan?" "Tapi kau yang memaksa untuk ikut!"

Mata Sungmin memerah "Kau ini kenapa?" "A-Aku..aku trauma pada anjing kau puas?" Sungmin diam lalu menundukkan kepalanya "Tapi kenapa kau memaksa ikut?" "Aku juga tak tau! Aku benar-benar merasa bodoh mengikutimu!"

DEG! "Hiks...Kyu, kau-kau- kenapa kau tiba-tiba begini?" Kyuhyun diam 'iya, kenapa aku?' "Aku ini kekasihmu Kyu, tapi kau...kenapa kau selalu begini padaku? Hiks." Kyuhyun mengacak rambutnya kesal. Ia bingung. Sangat bingung. "Arrgh! Terserah!" Kyuhyun berjalan menuju jalan raya, Ia memilih pulang. Saat akan menyebrang, sebuah bus rombongan anak TK melaju perlahan di depannya, membuat Ia harus mundur satu langkah. Ia juga mendengar anak-anak TK itu bernyanyi.

"Twinkle_-twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are. Up above_..." dan nyanyian mereka makin samar di telinga Kyuhyun, karena bus itu telah berlalu.

Kyuhyun menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang sekarang sedang menangis sambil berjongkok di pinggir semak-semak tersebut. Ia kembali ingat pertemuan pertamanya dengan Sungmin. Lalu Ia ingat lagu _Twinkle-Twinkle Little Star_ kesukaannya dan Sungmin. Ia mengacak rambutnya –lagi- Ia sungguh bingung. Akhirnya dengan langkah yang pasti, Kyuhyun kembali ke tempat Sungmin berjongkok, meraih bahu Sungmin, memaksanya berdiri dan setelah itu segera memeluknya. Samar-samar lagu itu kembali terdengar dari rumah di seberang. Kyuhyun mengusap kepala Sungmin lalu mengecup dahinya, dan memeluknya –lagi- "_Mianhae_," ucap Kyuhyun dengan suara beratnya. Sungmin memejamkan matanya dan berusaha mencerna apa yang Kyuhyun katakan.

'Kyuhyun bukan tipe orang yang dengan gamblangnya mau minta maaf,' batin Sungmin.

"Sungmin-ah, _mianhaeyo_. Aku... benar-benar tak tau kenapa aku begini, selalu begini." Sungmin hanya mengangguk "Kau memaafkanku 'kan?" "Iya...tapi jangan begitu lagi Kyu, sakit." Kyuhyun mengangguk lalu mempererat pelukannya "_Mianhae_ Sungmin-ah," Sungmin mengangguk –lagi- Kyuhyun menatap wajah yeojanya ini lalu mengecup dahinya lama "_Saranghae_." "_Nado_." Merekapun kembali bertautan tangan dan menyusuri jalan pulang.

_End of flashback_

"Aku _no coment_." Kata Kyuhyun "Kau ini. Aku ingat kau dengan seenaknya membentakku." Sungmin mempoutkan bibirnya "Ya! Cho Sungmin! Jangan begitu, atau aku akan memakanmu." "Hah? A-Apa?" "Ish... bibirmu ituuuu." Dan Sungmin segera menormalkan(?) kembali bibirnya. "Hah...sebenarnya aku bingung kenapa aku marah. Aku itu memang trauma pada anjing, tapi melihatmu berani aku jadi nekat ikut dengan tujuan ingin membuktikan padamu aku itu berani, aku juga ingin trauma ini hilang, tapi...aku malah ketakutan setengah mati. Ah, aku merasa malu sebagai _namja_." Kyuhyun menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangannya. "_Aniya_," Sungmin meraih kedua tangan Kyuhyun lalu menggenggamnya "Kau itu malah membuatku takjub, aku tau bagaimana takutnya kau pada anjing. Seperti itu pun, kau sudah cukup berani Kyu. Kau itu _namja_ terhebat setelah appaku." Sungmin tersenyum lembut pada suaminya, membuat Kyuhyun serasa menjadi... relaks "Kau memang yang terbaik Ny. Cho ku." Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya 'kebiasaan saat _blushing_, hihi.' Batin Kyuhyun.

"Tapi Kyu, aku paling ingat saat kau melamarku, dan saat hari pernikahan kita. Ha...itu sekali seumur hidup." Ucap Sungmin sambil memandang bintang "Yang itu...tentu saja aku ingat, termasuk malam pertamanya," "Ya! Kyuhyun!" teriak Sungmin sambil memukul pelan bahu suaminya itu.

Keduanya kembali menerawang(?) menatap langit sambil mengingat.

_Flashback_

(Age : 26th)

"Kyu, kau ini mau membawaku kemana?" ucap Sungmin takut karena matanya dari tadi ditutup dengan kain oleh seorang Cho Kyuhyun "Kyuhyun jawab aku!" rengek Sungmin, dan inilah yang membuatnya makin takut. Kyuhyun tak menjawab apapun dari tadi. Ia mulai berfikiran bahwa Kyuhyun akan menculiknya, membawanya ke tempat sepi, gelap, lalu, lalu, lalu... Sungmin tak bisa membayangkan apa yang akan terjadi. Ia...merinding -.-

Sementara Kyuhyun kini sedang senyum-senyum tak jelas sambil menatap Sungmin yang pasrah saja di tarik kesana-sini olehnya 'sabar _ne_ Minimi,' batin Kyuhyun.

Sampai pada saatnya Sungmin merasakan langkahnya terhenti, dan Kyuhyun tak lagi memeganginya. Ia bingung dan berdiam diri cukup lama. Sampai-sampai Ia bosan dan memutuskan untuk melepas kain yang menutup matanya. "Eh, lepas tidak ya? Kalau ku lepas tapi Kyuhyun belum mengizinkannya, nanti dia marah. Tapi kalau tidak? Aku tak nyaman begini," cukup lama juga Sungmin bergelut dengan perang batinnya. Dan akhirnya Ia memutuskan untuk membuka kain tersebut.

"Ha? Ini dimana? Kyu? Kyuhyun? Kyuhyun! Kau dimana Kyuhyun? _Omona_ tempat ini gelap. Kyuhyun! Kyuhyun!" Sungmin memandang ke seluruh arah dengan harapan retina matanya menangkap bayangan seorang Kyuhyun dimana saja. "Kyuhyun! Yaaa jangan tinggalkan aku, kau dimana?" Sungmin mulai putus asa dan berjongkok dengan tangan menggenggam dan diletakkan di depan dadanya. Ia takut.

Tanpa ia sadari, dari sisi lain Kyuhyun tengah tersenyum dan kemudian menjentikkan jarinya.

"Twinkle_-twinkle little star. How i wonder what you are. Up above the world so high_..." Sungmin mengangkat kepalanya dan menghadap kedepan. Tempat yang tadinya gelap kini berubah menjadi sangat berkilau dengan deretan kira-kira 10 anak kecil -5 _namja_, 5_ yeoja_- berpakaian gaun dan _tuxedo_ sedang bernyanyi lagu kesukaannya sambil bergandengan tangan.

Sungmin berdiri dan melangkah lenih dekat pada anak-anak kecil tersebut. "Ada apa ini?" gumamnya.

"Twinkle_-twinkle little star how i wonder what you are_," dan tepat setelah nyanyian itu selesai tempat itu brubah gelap kembali "Ya! Ada apa ini?" teriak Sungmin kalap. Tiba-tiba sesosok memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Dan Ia sangat kenal wangi siapa ini. Dengan perlahan Sungmin membalikkan badannya. "Kyuhyun?" "_Ne_?" Dan benar itu Kyuhyun! Sungmin segera memeluk tubuh namja tinggi tersebut "Tadi kau kemana?" "Kau ingin tau?" Sungmin mengangguk. Kyuhyun melepas pelukan mereka dan menjentikkan jarinya lagi 'tlak' tempat ini kembali terang tapi bedanya, anak-anak itu tidak lagi di hadapan Sungmin, tapi mengelilingi Kyuhyun dan Sungmin.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun tidak mengerti "Apa ini Kyu? I-Ini...bukan ulang tahunku kau tau?" Kyuhyun tersenyum "Memang bukan Min," "La-lalu?" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum lagi.

Ia mundur beberapa langkah dari Sungmin merogoh saku jasnya kemudian berlutut di hadapan Sungmin sambil menyodorkan sebuah cincin berukir kata 'KyuMin' "Lee Sungmin, di hadapan seluruh bintang, di hadapan bulan, di hadapan langit yang luas, di hadapan seluruh ciptaan Tuhan, di hadapan ke-10 malaikat kecil ini, di saksikan Tuhan dan juga kedua orangtuaku dan orangtuamu. Aku...Cho Kyuhyun saat ini melamarmu. Lee Sungmin, _would you marry me_?"

Sungmin menatap kaget Kyuhyun lalu mulai mencari keberadaan orangtuanya dan _Bingo_! Ia menemukan mereka di sudut lain tengah menatapnya sambil tersenyum. Senyum harap-harap cemas. Ia kembali menatap Kyuhyun sambil memiringkan kepalanya. Menatap Kyuhyun sangat lama. Membuat yang menyaksikan ini meringis takut-takut Kyuhyun di tolak.

"Min?" ucap Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya lalu menarik Kyuhyun untuk berdiri. Mereka yang ada di sana tentu saja bingung, terlebih Kyuhyun. Sungmin mengusap-usapkan telapak tangannya lalu menyodorkan tangan kirinya pada Kyuhyun. "Ayo pakaikan padaku!" ucap Sungmin sambil tersenyum "_M-Mwo_?" "Apalagi Cho Kyuhyun? Ini dia jari manisku, ayo pakaikan!" dengan perlahan Kyuhyun memasukkan cincin itu ke jari manis tangan kiri Sungmin tapi...wajahnya kenapa sangat datar eh?

Sungmin tersenyum senang "Min?" "_Ne_?" "Apa artinya kau..." Kyuhyun menggatung kalimatnya "Apalagi? Aku siap menjadi NYONYA CHO MILIKMU." Ucapnya penuh penekanan. Kyuhyun melebarkan matanya lalu tersenyum senang "Yeah! _Appa Umma_! Aku diterima! Hyaaaa!" ucap Kyuhyun lalu berlari ke arah orang tuanya dan memeluk mereka erat. Orang tua Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum bahagia melihat putranya kini telah memiliki calon pendamping.

Kyuhyun kemudian berdiri di hadapan orangtua Sungmin lalu memberi hormat "Calon ibu dan ayah mertua! Haha sebentar lagi aku pasti menikahi Sungmin, _eotte_? Bolehkah?" Kyuhyun menatap Ibu dan Ayah Sungmin was-was "Tentu saja boleh! Kami sepenuhnya percaya padamu Kyuhyun," jawab ayah Sungmin "Jaga Sungmin kami baik-baik _araseo_?" ibu Sungmin tersenyum lembut ke arah Kyuhyun lalu menatap Sungmin yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Kyuhyun sambil terkikik geli. Merasa diperhatikan ibunya, Sungmin berjalan mendekat lalu memeluk kedua orang tuanya dan beralih pada orang tua Kyuhyun.

Sungmin kembali menghadap pada Kyuhyun, Ia melihat Kyuhyun yang sedang merentangkan tangan di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar. "_Mwo_?" tanya Sungmin pura-pura tak mengerti "Kedua orangtuamu dan kedua orangtuaku kau peluk, aku bagaimana?" Kyuhyun memasang tampang cemberut "_Shireo_. Aku tidak mau." Kata Sungmin lalu menjulurkan lidah tanda mengejek pada Kyuhyun "Baiklah, setelah menikah aku akan puas memelukmu, bahkan lebih." Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan evil smirk andalannya, membuat Sungmin bergidik ngeri.

-KyuMin _married day_-

"Aa..Aku benar-benar gugup." Ucap Sungmin ketika Ia sedang mematut dirinya di kaca, 2 temannya tersenyum lalu menghampiri Sungmin "Kau cantik tau. Jangan gugup," ucap seorang temannya dengan tubuh yang imut-imut kita panggil saja dia Ryeowook. "Iya, aku malah iri padamu Min, tuan Lee itu benar-benar suka mengulur waktu, ck." Ucap seorang lagi dengan paras tidak kalah cantik dan gummy smilenya yang menawan. Dia, Eunhyuk. "Tapi Eunhyuk-ah, Ryeowook-ah, kau tau 'kan ini sekali seumur hidup." "Ya! Tentu saja aku tau. Haha sebentar lagi Yesung oppa juga akan menikahiku." Ucap Ryeowook dengan PD nya membuat Eunhyuk mendorong bahu Ryeowook pelan. Membuat Sungmin ikut tertawa dan mulai agak tenang.

'Tok tok'

Tiba-tiba seorang mengetuk pintu. "Iya! Masuk saja." Teriak Eunhyuk dan menyembullah kepala seorang Lee Donghae "Ada apa ikan?" tanya Eunhyuk "Ya! Kau ini pada kekasih sendiri ketus sekali sih?" ucap Donghae sambil memasuki ruang tersebut. "Ada apa Hae?" tanya Sungmin mulai gugup –lagi- "Bersiaplah kalian, acara dimulai sekitar..." Donghae menggantung kalimatnya dan melihat jam tangannya –pemberian Eunhyuk- "... jam 09.00. Artinya 20 menit lagi." "_Mwo_?" teriak Sungmin yang membuat tiga orang lainnya menutup telinga.

Sementara di sisi lain, Kyuhyun sedang mondar-mandir sambil mengawasi hall tempat Ia melangsungkan pernikahan. "Kau kenapa?" seorang menepuk pundak Kyuhyun membuatnya berhenti mondar-mandir gaje. "_Hyuuuunggg_!" "Aish! Jangan teriak Cho!" ucap seorang yang tadi di panggil '_Hyung_' oleh Kyuhyun "_Aigoo_! Aku gugup sekali Yesung _Hyung_!" "Tenanglah Kyu, semuanya akan berjalan lancar. Oke?" ucap Yesung sembari tersenyum dan menepuk bahu Kyuhyun "Baiklah _Hyung_," "Oke Kyu, 20 menit lagi." Kyuhyun mengangguk paham.

Dan...di sinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, di altar menunggu sang mempelai wanita datang. Eunhyuk dan Ryeowook berjalan di depan Sungmin dan ayahnya sambil menebar bunga. Dan akhirnya Sungmin sampai di hadapan Kyuhyun "Kyu, _appa_ serahkan Sungmin padamu," ayah Sungmin menyerahkan tangan Sungmin pada Kyuhyun, mereka bergandengan tangan lalu memberi hormat pada ayah Sungmin.

"Baiklah, bisa kita mulai?" ucap pendeta.

Setelah megucapkan janji sehidup semati, mereka melakukan tukar cincin. Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin setelahnya begitupun Sungmin "_Saranghae_." "_Nado _Kyu." Setelah itu Kyuhyun mendekatkan wajahnya mengecup dahi Sungmin beberapa waktu.

_End of Flashback_

"Itu pertama kalinya aku romantis Minimi." "_Jongmal_?" Kyuhyun mengangguk "Kau tau aku orang yang bagaimana." Kyuhyun tersenyum menatap Sungmin "Tapi itu belum termasuk kategori romantis bagiku." "_Mwo_?" Sungmin tersenyum _evil _'menggodanya tak apa bukan?' "Bagaiman bisa kau berkata begitu? Bahkan aku menghabiskan waktu untuk menyusun kata-kata yang bagus. Yaaa walaupun hasilnya standar sih, setidaknya kau memujiku tau." Sungmin menggenggam tangan Kyuhyun dan menatapnya lembut "Tidak, aku tidak mau memujimu hanya karena itu Kyu. Aku tidak mau memujimu pura-pura. Bagiku masih banyak dari dirimu yang masih bisa kulihat apa adanya, aku mecintaimu apa adanya. Kau tau itu 'kan?" "Tentu saja aku tau, aku merasakan bagaimana mencintai apa adanya karena aku mencintaimu _yeobo_. Terimakasih untuk segalanya, termasuk untuk putra kecil kita. Aku berharap kita akan mendapatkan yang kedua hehe."

'Blush'

Sungmin merona hebat "Haha jangan malu Minimi,". Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sambil cemberut lalu memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk "Menyebalkan. Kenapa jadi aku yang di goda?" heran Sungmin lirih "Kau bilang apa Min?" tanya Kyuhyun sembari mendudukkan diri disamping istrinya. "Tidak kok." Jawabnya lalu menoleh ke arah Kyuhyun.

"Min?"

"Hmm?"

"_Saranghaeyo_."

"_Nado saranghaeyo_."

Kyuhyun mulai mendekatkan wajahnya pada Sungmin. Kalian tau apa yang akan dia lakukan. Tinggal beberapa senti lagi. Dan...

"_Umma_! _Appa_! Sandeul pulang~!" seorang anak kecil berteriak tepat di belakang Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Cepat-cepat mereka menjauhkan tubuh. Sungmin tersenyum tapi Kyuhyun? Ia sedang merengut kesal.

"_Umma_! _Appa_!" anak itu berlari dan duduk di tengah KyuMin "Sandeul kau pulang dengan siapa sayang?" tanya Sungmin sambil mengelis kepala _aegya_ nya "Dengan Kibum _noona_." "Kau harusnya memanggilnya Kibum _ajhumma jagi_," ucap Kyuhyun sambil terkekeh "Tidak. Kibum _noona_ belum pantas di panggil _ajhumma_. Kalau _appa_ baru pantas di panggil _ajhussi _hehe." "_Mwo_?" Kyuhyun terbelalak mendengar ucapan anaknya sedangkan Sungmin terkekeh pelan. "Lalu? Mana Kibum _noona_?" Sandeul terlihat berpikir "Tadi, langsung pulang sepertinya." "Eum, _araseo._".

Kyuhyun memeluk Sandeul tiba-tiba "_Appa wae_?" "_Aniya_. Sandeul ingin punya _dongsaeng_ tidak?" "Kyuhyun!" Kyuhyun tidak menghiraukan teriakan Sungmin "Bagaimana ya _appa_? Sebenarnya ingin..." Kyuhyun tersenyum jahil dan menoleh pada Sungmin "Kau dengar itukan Min?" sementara yang di panggil pura-pura tak tau.

Hening... tak ada yang berbicara setelahnya. Namun tidak setelah Sandeul bernyanyi lantang _"Twinkle-twinkle little star, how i wonder what you are..."._

Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling berpandangan lalu terkekeh pelan.

"Min?" "Hmm?" "Kau sadar tidak? Kejadian yang kita alami seperti ada hubungannya dengan lagu itu. Mulai dari pertama bertemu, sampai saat ini pun juga." "_Ne_. Aku memang berfikir begitu Kyu, mungkin... inilah yang menjadi benang merah takdir kita." "Itu lagu bahasa inggris pertama yang ku hafal." "Aku juga. Begitu pun dengan Sandeul kita." KyuMin menatap Sandeul yang masih asyik dengan nyanyiannya. Sejenak merka melanjutkan aktifitas yang tadi tertunda karena Sandeul datang –you know what-. Lalu mereka ikut bernyanyi bersama Sandeul.

_Twimkle-twinkle little star_

_How i wonder what you are?_

_Up above the world so high_

_Like a diamond in the sky_

_Twinkle-twinkle little star_

_How i wonder what you are?_

Author Note :

Yuhuuuu~ ini bukan FF pertama ku ^^ tapi.. ini ff pertama ku yang dengan segala keraguannya berhasil aku publish XD jujur aku ga PD

Maka dari itu... aku mohon, kritik dan sarannya ne? RnR kkk~ oh ya, no bashing to chara ya?

Gomawo ^^


End file.
